Beautifully Depressing
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: What if Dougie had left something behind, someone behind? What if his past catches up with him?
1. Chapter 1

Dougie took the first sip of his cold beer. The cool liquid was refreshing as it slid down his throat. As he looked around the living room in Tom's house he couldn't help but feel so lucky. What he had now was just unbelievable. He watched Tom and Gi cuddled up to each other, and it was obvious that their love would never die. Danny and Georgia were whispering words of love to each other, their voices hidden further by the sound of the television. Harry was wearing a smirk that Dougie knew all too well and so he placed his beer onto the coffee table. Within seconds Harry had launched and tackled Dougie to the ground. Everybody laughed and soon Danny was joining in, his role was to tickle Dougie. And Tom just couldn't stand not been involved in the doing so he too got on the ground and began mucking around. The girls announced they were going to the paint their nails and fled the now extremely noisy living room. At that moment Dougie knew just how lucky he was and he was ever so grateful to everybody here. His momentary distraction allowed the other three to get his jeans down around his knees. In a fit of laughter they all struggled, though it was obvious to Dougie he was going to lose. Dougie heard his phone begin to ring.

"I have to get that, Mum said she'd ring," Dougie said. The boys stalled for a bit but finally let Dougie answer his phone. Taking a breath he answered his phone as he walked into the kitchen. He was out of breath and needed a drink.

"Hello?" he didn't recognise the number on the screen, so it obviously wasn't his mother.

"Is this Mr Dougie Poynter?" a shy, female voice asked.

"Yes? Who is this?" Dougie asked. His face was crossed with confusion, it sounded like a child on the other end of the line.

"My name is Rebecca Lawson," the girl said. "I think you knew my Mum,"

"Katie?" Dougie mumbled.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I keep going? **


	2. Chapter 2

The line went dead. Dougie stood there for a moment before pulling the phone away from his ear. Frantically he tried to call the number but nobody picked up.  
_Katie Lawson_. It was one name that he hadn't heard for eight years. As soon as he'd heard he was in the band he packed up and left. He'd made a promise but he'd broken it, he'd broken that girl's heart. His head was spinning and he had to lean against the wall to stay standing. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. But it didn't work. He felt panicked, he felt sick. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but he was sure it had been quite a while. He was certain that his chest was collapsing and so he pressed his back to the wall and slid to the ground. Tear began to well in his eyes and soon he was lying on the floor sobbing.

"Dougie?" Harry called from the living room. Dougie could faintly hear Harry's voice but the thoughts that were swimming in his head were louder than anything. Moments later Harry walked into the kitchen to find Dougie on the floor. "Dougie!"

"I'm a horrible person!" Dougie cried as Harry gathered him into his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said as he held Dougie to his chest.

"I broke her heart...She did nothing wrong..." Dougie sobbed.

"Who?" Harry tried to get something from Dougie but it was useless. So he helped the younger man up and took him to his bedroom. Then Harry darted back downstairs to tell the others that there was something wrong. They all decided it was best if Harry spoke to Dougie alone. He headed back upstairs.

"Dougie...You have to tell us what's going on, or we can't help," Harry said as he shut the bedroom door and walked over to sit next to him.

"I know..." Dougie sighed.

"Well?" Harry edged him on gently.

"When I was fifteen one of my best friends was Katie... We did everything together...And I literally mean everything... We were..." Dougie stopped for a moment. He took a deep breath, he'd never told anybody this before. "Well, we were each other's first time. We were just kids, ya' know, wanted to know what sex was like. Anyway...It was right before I found out I was in the band and..."

"And what?" Harry asked. He could clearly see that Dougie looked scared and so he put his arm reassuringly around the younger man's shoulder. He wanted Dougie to know that he could say anything.

"And I told her that I wouldn't forget her, that I would always be there for her...That I loved her..." Dougie said and it was obvious it was hurting him to say it.

Harry nodded as he thought everything over. Dougie put his head in his hands. He remembered that night so clearly now. One morning he would receive a phone call announcing he was in the McFly. But before that he would have his first time. Both so excited to finally experience what all the other kids were talking about, that neither stopped for a moment to think about what complications would arise.

"Fuck!" Dougie cursed. "Why did I do it?"

"Oh, Dougie," Harry said as he looked at the fear in Dougie's eyes. "You weren't to know that things would go downhill... Trust me when I say this; I'm sure that everyone is willing to help you get through this...And even if nobody else is prepared to, I am...I will always be here for you. I will never let you fall down, I promise,"

"Thank you," Dougie whispered. He knew Harry would never let him get hurt. He could not begin to express how much that meant to him. So, after a few minutes in which he cried and thanked Harry, he finally composed himself.

"You right?" Harry asked as Dougie pulled away and wiped his face clean from tears.

"Yep," Dougie nodded. "I want to go and tell everyone what's going on...And then I want to go to bed,"

"Ok, c'mon," Harry stood up and held out his hand. Even though he had no idea why this was affecting Dougie so much now, he was going to stand by him. Dougie took the offer and together they walked downstairs and into the living room. As soon as they walked in Tom and Danny approached Dougie and pulled him into a group hug. It was just another way of reassuring him that they were there for him.

"We love you, you got that," Danny said, his voice firm but caring. Dougie nodded.

"If you need anything all you have to do is say," Tom told him.

"Thanks, I will..." Dougie smiled back. "I think you all have a right to know just exactly what is going on,"

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Gi said.

"But I want to..." Dougie replied. "The day before I found out I was in the band me and my best friend, Katie Lawson...We had sex...Then I broke her heart...Now I feel terrible about what I did,"

"Everybody makes mistakes Doug," Danny said. Dougie nodded.

"So where is this Katie now?" Tom asked.

"I don't know..." Dougie sighed. "Right, well...I'm gonna go to bed," everybody said their goodnights with lots of hugs. "Can you please come up with me?"

"Sure," Harry smiled and went with Dougie up to his room.

"Harry..." Dougie whispered. There was a scared look on his face. "Please don't leave me alone..."

"I won't," Harry replied and quickly got into bed, welcoming Dougie with open arms. Dougie climbed into bed, into Harry's protective arms. At the moment he felt the safest he'd ever felt. Then a terrifying thought hit him. What if he actually felt feelings for this man? What if he were gay? This thought, on top of everything that was already going on, just scared him even more.

"Harry..." Dougie whimpered.

"I love you too..." Harry whispered before pressing his lips to Dougie's. And right then Dougie didn't care about if he were gay or not. All that mattered at that moment was that he felt safe. Yet there was still a dreaded feeling of the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dougie woke he found himself alone. Harry hadn't stayed with him, the thought broke his heart. With a lump forming in his throat he made his way out of bed and downstairs. He could hear faint murmuring and followed it to the living room. Making sure he was hidden outside the living room door he listened to the conversation.

"...Well what else am I going to do?" Harry asked an edge to his tone.

"Let him work this out himself," Tom replied.

"But I don't want to see him get hurt," Harry argued.

"He won't if you just stay out of it, don't interfere," Tom said.

"Mate, he's a grown man, he's gotta do this one on his own," Danny sided with Tom.

"Fine..." Harry gave in. "But if he gets hurt, there will be hell to pay,"

After a few minutes of silence Giovanna said "We'll make some breakfast,"

Dougie quickly darted back to the bottom of the stairs. Just as Giovanna and Georgia were leaving the living room Dougie made it look as if he'd just walked down the stairs.

"Morning," he smiled.

"Morning," Giovanna and Georgia said in unison.

"We're just going to make some breakfast," Georgia said. "Boys are in the living room,"

"Alright," Dougie replied. He walked into the living room and bit his lip as he sat down next to Harry. He wanted to know more about what he'd heard just minutes ago. But he also wanted to know why Harry had left him.

"Sleep alright?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Dougie nodded. There was a silence for a moment before Danny and Tom exchanged glances and then stood up.

"We're gonna go help with breakfast," Tom said, giving Harry's foot a little kick. Harry nodded, knowing what the gesture meant.

"Why didn't you stay with me?" Dougie asked when Danny and Tom had left.

"I did...I just got up before you," Harry replied.

"Oh..." Dougie said and dropped his head. He felt stupid for thinking that Harry would actually go back on his word.

"What are you doing today?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to find Katie," Dougie said. There was a seemingly awkward silence. "I'm going to have a shower..."

"Ok," Harry mumbled. He watched Dougie leave the living room and cursed himself. He had taken a disliking to this 'Katie' and he'd never met her. He knew it was wrong, but she'd already hurt Dougie somehow and he wasn't going to let him get hurt again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dougie closed his bedroom door and sighed. He wondered why life couldn't just be simple, why did it have to be so difficult? He walked over to his bed and sat down, then picked up his phone. He stared at the number he'd bought up on the screen. Then he hit the dial button and listened to the phone ring. After the fourth ring someone answered.

"Hello?" a woman's voice floated through the line. Dougie couldn't speak. Was it really her? "Hello?

"Katie..." Dougie whispered.

"Who is this?" she snapped. "I hate prank calls,"

"Katie...its Dougie..." his voice was still a whisper, unable to make himself speak any louder.

"Dougie?" there was a pause. "Oh, bloody hell... How did you get my number?"

"Your daughter rang me... So more to the point, how'd she get my number?" Dougie replied.

"I don't know..." Katie said, her voice showing the obvious confusion.

"Can we meet up?" Dougie asked. His heart was beating faster with anticipation. He was desperate to see Katie now. He wanted to know if she'd changed, he wanted to know about her life, about her daughter...He just wanted to know everything.

"I don't know...It's been eight years..." Katie sounded hesitant.

"Please...I just...I know I made some very big mistakes...I need a chance to apologise," Dougie pleaded.

"Well..." Katie stopped to think. "I guess so...Rebecca is away for the weekend, so I don't see why not..."

"Great!" Dougie said with excitement then calmed himself. "So where are you living?"

"London, still..." Katie replied.

"Me too..." Dougie said. "How about we meet up at that little cafe we used to go to after school?"

"Oh...I was thinking somewhere a bit more private..." Katie said.

"Right...Of course..." Dougie said. He couldn't very well just say they could meet up at his place, because this was not his house. And even if he did invite her over he still had everybody else to worry about. He would be terrified about Harry's reaction to Katie. Because, even if Harry didn't say it, he implied that he hated her. Dougie found this odd because Harry and Katie had never met before, ever.

"How about my place?" Katie asked.

"Sure..." Dougie agreed. Just as Katie was giving Dougie her address he heard someone coming up the stairs. "I'll see you later," he hung up just as Harry walked through the door.

"Were you on the phone?" Harry asked.

"No...Just talking to myself..." Dougie lied.

"Ok...Do you want some breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Ah, no thanks, I'm not that hungry," Dougie replied.

"Ok. I'll save some for you just in case," Harry smiled.

"Thanks," Dougie smiled back. Harry left and Dougie quickly wrote down the address. Then he went into the bathroom, showered and got dressed. He went downstairs and into the dining room.

"Where are you off to?" Harry asked as Dougie walked in.

"I need some fresh air...So, I'm gonna go for a drive... I'll probably stop off and see Mum as well," Dougie said.

"Want me to come?" Harry said.

"No, its ok...I'll ring if I need you," Dougie smiled.

"Dougie," Giovanna said as he was walking out the door. He turned back to her. "Be careful,"

"I will," Dougie said. Then he left.


	5. Chapter 5

As Dougie pulled up outside of the address that he had written down he started to wonder if seeing Katie after eight years was a bad idea. He had no idea how he would react when he saw her, and no idea how she would react. He stepped from the car and walked up the path, where a garden lined its edges. As he approached the front door his heart sped up and he had to shove his hands in his pockets to hide them shaking. He rolled his eyes as he realised how stupid that was when he had to knock. After knocking twice he stepped back from the door. Moments later he heard footsteps and then the door opened.

Dougie couldn't believe it. It was actually _her_. After eight years he could still recognise her, though she had changed in some ways. Her figure was slimmer than it had been at fifteen, though she still had luscious curves and the figure hugging clothes she wore did nothing but accentuate her features. Her dark, chocolate hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail, bits of fringe falling across her face. Her green eyes still shone with that happiness.

"Dougie..." Katie said softly.

"Katie..." Dougie said, his tone soft as well. There was a silence for some time as both looked each other over.

"Come in," Katie said as she stepped aside. Dougie kicked his shoes off and stepped into the house. He followed Katie through the house and out into the sunroom. "Can I get you a cup of tea?"

"Sure, that'd be great," Dougie said. He watched as Katie walked out of the room. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm his heart that threatened to jump from his chest any minute now. He could hear Katie in the kitchen and wondered if she was as nervous as he was. As he drifted off in his thoughts he didn't hear Katie walk back in. Only when she sat his cup of tea on the coffee table in front of him did he realise. It was silent between them as they sipped at their tea, both wondering who would make the first attempt to spark a conversation. In the end it was Katie who spoke first.

"Eight years..." she murmured. It was only two words but it was enough to spark a conversation.

"Katie I'm so sorry. About everything...I never meant to hurt you, I swear," Dougie said, placing his tea down and turning to face Katie. "I honestly did mean what I said that night. I meant it when I said I loved you. But I was a complete jerk and went and broke your heart...I know that you probably still hate me, I don't blame you. And I realise that you've got a family now, I know you've moved on. If only you knew how sorry I am...If you could..."

"Dougie..." Katie said as she took Dougie's hand in hers. Dougie fell silent. "Yes, you hurt me...But I never hated you,"

"Never?" Dougie whispered.

"Never. How could I hate one of my best friends...And, even though we haven't been in contact I still...I still love you," Katie said. Once again silence fell over them. And as they sat there, holding hands, both taking in what each other had said, they wondered if things could work between them.

"I'm sorry," Dougie said.

"I forgive you," Katie replied. That was all Dougie had wanted to hear. Just those three words that reassured him things could work out.

"So...You've got a daughter..." Dougie said, but as he did so he pulled his hand away from Katie's.


	6. Chapter 6

"He's been gone for nearly five hours, and he's not at Sam's and he hasn't answered his phone so where is he?" Harry snapped.

"Maybe he found Katie?" Danny suggested.

"Fine, whatever, but I'm still going out to look for him," Harry said before he stormed out of the house. Everybody sighed as they heard Harry leave. They knew this was taking its toll on the older man, especially since his love for Dougie had grown so deep.

"Dougie, give us a call mate, we're all worried about you," Tom said as he was left with Dougie's voicemail once more. As he put his phone down he rubbed a hand over his face.

"It'll be alright," Gi assured everybody as she rubbed Tom's back. Tom turned to Gi and fell into her embrace.

"How about some hot tea?" Georgia suggested. Tom and Danny nodded. Georgia and Gi walked into the kitchen.

"This is killing them," Gi pointed out the obvious as she grabbed four mugs.

"I know...But what I don't understand is why Dougie's been gone for five, nearly six, hours and won't answer his phone...I'm starting to really worry," Georgia said.

"Me too..." Gi said. "Me too..." The girls stood waiting for the kettle to boil. After they'd made the tea they headed back to the living room.

"You think he's done something stupid?" Tom mumbled.

"Harry?" Danny asked.

"And Dougie...You think Harry's gone berserk because he can't find Dougie...And Dougie's fucking around with that Katie, hurting Harry," Tom replied.

"No," Giovanna said firmly. "Neither of them would do anything stupid,"

"Exactly...They just need time," Georgia agreed.

"I hope your right," Tom sighed.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short so I will try and post another chapter later. Are you enjoying it so far? I've got some interesting ideas for later chapters. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry pulled into Tom and Gi's driveway and cut the ignition. With a sigh, tear filled eyes and a heavy heart he walked up to the front door. Before he went inside he turned back and looked out through the darkness. He'd spent half the day looking for Dougie but had no success. For the past two hours he'd been around at Sam's house. If he was going to try and figure out where Dougie was and what he was up to he thought it best to try and figure Dougie out a little more. And who better to help figure Dougie out than his own mother. Harry had ended up telling Sam about his feelings for her son, and she didn't seem at all fazed. Harry was thankful for that.

"Did you find him?" Danny asked as he walked into the hallway upon hearing the front door open.

"No," Harry shook his head and walked into the living room with Danny. When he saw Tom, Gi and Georgia he just shook his head. Just as Harry sat down his phone begun to ring, he fished it from his pocket and when he saw the name on the screen his heart skipped several beats.

"Where the hell are you?" he screamed.

"Harry I..." Dougie started from the other end of the line.

"You think that you can just take off and not tell me where you were going?" Harry raged. "You've been gone for half the fucking day and I don't hear one word from you. You didn't ring back; you didn't even send a bloody text message! For all I knew you were fucking dead!"

"Give me the phone," Tom growled and snatched the phone from Harry's hand.

"Dougie?" Tom said. "You need to come home, now,"

"I know...I'll be home within an hour," Dougie said and it was evident that he was hurt.

"See you soon," Tom said. Dougie hung up and Tom handed the phone back to Harry.

"There was no need for that," Danny said.

"Bullshit Danny!" Harry yelled, standing up to make a bigger emphasis. "If that was Tom in Dougie's shoes you would have done the same bloody thing!"

"Yeah but Tom isn't as fragile as Dougie!" Danny screamed back as he too stood.

"Dan, calm down honey," Georgia said as she grabbed Danny's arm.

"Stay out of it," Danny growled at her as a warning for her own safety. Georgia shied into the edge of the couch; she'd never heard Danny like that before. Danny then turned to Harry and pointing an accusing finger in his direction yelled. "And you!"

"You don't know what its like," Harry growled. "Dougie needs protecting,"

"Will you listen to yourself! He's a grown man for fuck's sake Harry!" Danny yelled, fed up with the older man.

"Stop it the both of you!" Tom roared. The room fell silent. "You're both acting like idiots. Harry, you shouldn't have spoken to Dougie like that and you shouldn't have screamed at Danny. Danny, you shouldn't have screamed at Harry and if you ever speak to Georgia like that again I'll cut your balls off. Dougie will be back in an hour. How about you both go and cool down, you know where the spare rooms are,"

"Just fucking great," Harry mumbled as he left the living room. "Just 'cause you're all loved up,"

"What the fuck did you just say?" Danny growled and stepped from the living room after Harry.

"Piss off," Harry said, more as a warning. Before anyone knew what was happening there were punches been thrown in the hallway. Tom ran out and took on Danny, knowing he'd have more of a chance of getting him under control.

"Harry, get upstairs now," Tom said. He was really losing his patients now.

"Danny...What the hell... What's gotten into you?" Tom questioned. When he was sure Harry was upstairs he let Danny go. Instead of answering Danny just shook his head and went upstairs into one of the spare bedrooms.

"I'm sorry," Georgia said softly.

"Don't be sorry, darl," Giovanna said as she hugged Georgia. "It's not your fault,"

"Get some rest..." Tom said as he gave Georgia a hug. "And if you need anything you know we're just down the hall,"

"Thanks," Georgia smiled and headed upstairs. Unsure of which room Danny had gone into she went to the first door. She bit her lip when she saw Harry. "Sorry,"

"It's ok," Harry said softly. It was obvious that he'd been crying in the short time he'd been upstairs.

"You know Danny didn't mean any of that," Georgia said as she walked over and sat next to Harry on the bed. "And I know you didn't either,"

"I've fucked up big time," Harry sighed.

"Everything will work out, I promise," Georgia smiled.

"I hope so," Harry tried to smile but it just didn't happen.

"Night," Georgia said before giving his arm a reassuring squeeze and then leaving. When she walked into the bedroom where Danny was her heart broke. Danny was sitting on the edge of the bed sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Georgia," Danny sobbed, looking up through tear drowned eyes.

"Oh babe..." Georgia sighed and ran over to comfort him.

* * *

**As promised here is another chapter. xx**


	8. Chapter 8

"What if this is just too big?" Tom said as he sat on the floor, in between Giovanna's legs. "What if we can't work this out...I don't think I could handle the band breaking up..." Gi slapped Tom up the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't you dare speak about the band breaking up, ever," Gi replied, a stern look on her face. She'd heard it once before and had seen how upset it made Tom, she wasn't about to let him get down over something that wasn't going to happen.

"Sorry..." Tom said. He sighed and relaxed as Gi started running her fingers through his hair. As thoughts started to play in his mind, as the events of the day replayed, Tom began to drift off. It was only a light sleep because when the front door closed Tom was standing in the hallway within seconds.

"Where's Harry?" was the first thing Dougie said.

"In bed," Tom replied, grabbing Dougie's arm as he went to go upstairs. "Danny and Harry are fighting...Now where have you been?"

"I found Katie," Dougie said, dropping his head.

"Mate, the least you could have done was give us a ring to say that you were ok," Tom sighed letting Dougie's arm go. Dougie walked up the stairs. He now had two options. One; he could go to his own room, or, two; he could go to Harry's room. Either way he knew he was to blame for Harry and Danny fighting. He was unsure of which room Harry was in. When he stopped outside of the door next to his room he could hear Georgia talking and so he walked back to the other door. He took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door. There was no response so he knocked again, but when there was no response a second time he opened the door. He saw Harry huddled under the covers, sleeping. Dougie closed the door and crept over to the bed before crawling in. He ran his fingers over Harry's jaw, enjoying the feeling of the older man's skin under his touch.

"You came back," Harry murmured, keeping his eyes closed.

"Yeah," Dougie whispered.

"I love you," Harry said as he pulled Dougie close.

"I love you too," Dougie replied and within minutes they were both asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke to someone talking. He realised it was Dougie, who was still in his embrace.

"...Yeah...No, that'd be great," Dougie said. Harry kept his eyes closed and didn't move. "Yep...No, he's asleep...He won't, I promise...Ha-ha, yeah right...Honestly?...Sure...Ok, I'll see you soon...Yep, love you too...Bye,"

Harry heard Dougie put his phone down. He wanted to know who was on the phone. Had it been Katie? As soon as Harry thought that, fear filled him. Or had it been his Mum, or sister? He desperately hoped it was the later two. He didn't like his chance though. But if it had been Katie, then why had he said 'love you too'? Why hadn't he just said goodbye? Not caring if Dougie figured out he'd been awake the whole time Harry opened his eyes and sat up in bed.

"Morning," Dougie smiled. Harry bit his lip, how could he act like nothing had just happened?

"Morning," Harry mumbled and got out of bed. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Gi smiled as she handed Tom a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Harry said in reply to Gi and a greeting to Tom.

"Morning, sleep alright?" Tom asked.

"Guess so," Harry said before sighing and turning around to go back upstairs. Tom and Gi watched after him, knowing something was wrong. When Harry got back upstairs he bypassed his room and went to Danny and Georgia's. He knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Georgia said. Harry opened the door and poked his head in. "Oh, hey... Danny just in the shower,"

"Oh...Umm...Can I just come and sit in here?" Harry asked.

"Sure..." Georgia smiled. "Is everything ok?"

"Not really..." Harry replied. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Wanna talk about it?" Georgia asked as she got out of bed. Harry just shook his head. Only moments later Danny walked out of the bathroom. "I'm going downstairs," and with that Georgia left. She knew that the boys need to sort out their problems alone.

"I'm sorry..." Harry said.

"I'm sorry too," Danny said, sitting next to Harry. He knew something was wrong, and he knew it had something to do with Dougie. "What's going on?"

"Dougie...He..." Harry stopped. The thought was breaking him apart. "He doesn't love me,"

"What? Of course he does," Danny replied.

"No, he doesn't. I woke up this morning and he was on the phone...I'm pretty sure it was Katie...And he told her that he loved her," Harry whispered.

"Shit..." Danny mumbled before moving closer to Harry and giving him a hug. There was a knock on the door and then Dougie stepped in. Harry and Danny pulled away from one another. Harry just couldn't make himself look at Dougie and so he kept his eyes cast on the floor.

"Tom wanted to know if you two wanted some breakfast," Dougie said.

"No thanks mate," Danny said. Harry just shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Dougie asked, walking closer and putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You! That's what's wrong!" Harry yelled as he jumped up. "I love you! I told you that! And you have the hide to turn around and tell her you love her!"

"What are you talking about?" Dougie asked. For a moment Harry bit his lip and thought he'd wrongly accused Dougie, but when he saw Dougie start to fidget he knew he was right.

"I heard you on the phone earlier. I heard you tell her," Harry confessed. He felt the tears welling in his eyes. Normally he would tried and hide his emotions but this just wasn't any ordinary feeling. This was love, and he loved Dougie. But, if the tears were going to prove it and make Dougie forget about Katie then he would cry.

"I...I just..." Dougie stopped. He been caught out and there was no excuse. Yes, he'd told Katie he loved her. But he still loved Harry. He was torn between the two. It hurt and he knew he had to make a decision; Harry or Katie.

"I thought you loved me too...I thought wrong," Harry sighed before leaving to go back to his own room. He closed the door and locked it. And at that moment he swore that he would also close his heart and lock it away, that way nobody would be able to break it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Harry, please open the door," Tom begged. He'd been standing outside of Harry's door for almost an hour now and he still couldn't get in. Earlier Danny had tried, then Dougie, even Georgia and Gi tried, but he wouldn't open the door for anybody. Tom had threatened to ring Harry's mum and he'd heard Harry chuckle softly, but after that it was only a simple 'no' every time he asked to be let in.

"Any luck?" Danny asked, coming upstairs to check on the situation. Tom shook his head. Danny sighed and walked back downstairs. Tom felt like giving up, he would eventually come out, but something inside of Tom told him he needed to persist and so he did.

"Harry, Dougie's not here," Tom said. It was true, Dougie had left some time ago, but Harry didn't believe them. "How can I prove that he's not?"

"I don't know," was Harry's muffled reply.

"Listen...I know you're hurt, but I know what a broken heart feels like...When someone lies to you it kills you, it tears you apart, and you just want to curl up and die...I know what it feels like..." Tom said. He sat on the floor next to the door and pressed his back against the wall. To Tom's surprise a few minutes later Harry opened the door.

"You do?" Harry said. He had tears streaming down his face, he was biting his bottom lip to stop it from trembling and he sucked in a breath to try and rid himself of the pain, but it didn't work.

"Yes," Tom said as he stood up and walked into the room. He closed the door and sat on the bed, crossing his legs and resting against the head board.

"But...You've only ever been with Gi," Harry said as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"I know...But we fight...We aren't perfect, you know," Tom smiled.

"Well...You're more perfect than Dougie and I," Harry said with a pain that stabbed his heart repeatedly.

"Remember that time, a few years back, when I was really down and everything because Gi and I had a fight?" Tom started. Harry nodded. "And then a few days later I was ok again?"

"Yeah, you and Gi fixed things," Harry pointed out. Harry's brow creased when Tom shook his head.

"Gi and I fought for another three days..." Tom said. At this point Harry was confused. "I'd gone to Danny, told him everything, even cried about it,"

"And he cheered you up?" Harry guessed.

"Yeah, he did..." Tom smiled, slipping into thoughts. "He was good for me...Is, I should say...He's the nicest guy...Helped me a lot that week...Helped myself too...But, he is hard to resist..."

"Tom," Harry said cautiously. The things that Tom was mumbling while he thought was starting to worry Harry. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Huh? Oh, ah, nothing...Ha, just rambling," Tom replied.

"Did you guys...You know..." Harry questioned. When Tom looked down at his fingers it was an instant answer for Harry. "Bloody hell! How'd you manage to keep that a secret for so long?"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" Tom said in a loud whisper, and then he dropped his voice down several notches. "No one else knows..."

"Oh..." Harry hummed. For a moment all of his previous worries had vanished and he felt a weight lift from his chest. But then the pain was back as silence surrounded them and he wondered if it would ever go away.

"You can't tell anybody," Tom said a pleading look in his eyes.

"I won't," Harry promised.


	11. Chapter 11

Tom finally convinced Harry to leave the room and go downstairs. Everybody gave him their full support and for that he was thankful. After having a cup of tea everyone was sitting around in the living room, a silence had fallen as everybody trailed off into thoughts.

"Well..." Georgia started. She looked up at the clock and then to Danny. "I've got to go," She had a modelling job that was going to last three days.

"I'll walk you out," Danny said. Georgia said goodbye to everybody and then she and Danny walked outside. As Harry watched Danny and Georgia walk out a thought sprung to mind. Just previously he'd heard that Tom and Danny had had a fling, and it had happened when Tom had a broken heart. Harry had a broken heart, and Danny was going to miss the constant contact with someone he loved. A few minutes later Danny walked back in and Harry knew what he had to do tonight.

"She said she'd come back if we needed her," Danny said as he sat down. Tom's phone began to ring and he picked it up.

"Hello," he said. "Oh, really?...Maybe you should come home for lunch...I think it would be a better idea...And Harry?...Ok, if that's what you think...Alright...Bye,"

"Dougie?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Tom said as he put his phone down. "He'll be home for dinner,"

"He with Katie?" Harry questioned. Tom nodded, knowing the answer was going to break Harry's heart even more. Harry bit his lip and got up, walking out of the living room and going upstairs. He walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He let out a shaky breath which held the question, why him? He decided that if he had a shower and got into come fresh clothes he would feel better. After having a long, hot shower he stepped from the bathroom only to realise he didn't have any spare clothes since he was only supposed to be staying for a few beers, which had been a couple of day ago now. He walked to Tom's bedroom and found Tom looking for Marvin.

"Have you seen Marv?" Tom asked.

"No, sorry...Umm, can I borrow a set of clothes," Harry replied.

"Sure, you knew where my wardrobe is," Tom smiled before walking out calling Marvin. Harry grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then walked back to his bedroom. After getting dressed he was about to walk out of his room when he came face to face with Danny.

"Hey," Danny smiled.

"Hey," Harry replied.

"You alright?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, why?" Harry said.

"No reason...You just seemed a little dazed when we were in the living room," Danny said. Harry nodded his head, unsure of what else to do. Should he make a move now? Or would it be too risky? Should he wait until later? Maybe when Danny was on the verge of sleep, at least that way he would be a bit delirious and would be inclined to do what Harry wanted.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapters. I will post another chapter late to keep you all happy :) xx and thanks for the great comments. It's making this story woeth writing. so here's some more love for you all xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Unfortunately for Harry the day seemed to drag on. Finally Gi announced that dinner was ready and just as they all sat down at the dinner table Dougie walked in. Harry glanced briefly at him but was quick to turn back to his plate. It was as if Dougie had some kind of power that would make Harry go weak every time he looked at him. But Harry knew that he had a plan that had to surely work, and so he kept that thought in the back of his mind. After a few minutes everyone was seated and eating. Tom started to try and make conversation and it didn't take long for things to seem normal again. Harry glanced around the room and for a few brief moments he locked eyes with Dougie. Without thinking he shifted in his seat, moving closer to Danny.

"Danny," Harry whispered. Danny turned to Harry. "Can we talk later?"

"Sure," Danny said. If Harry wanted to talk and get things off his chest that was good. Danny didn't want to see Harry bottle things up.

"Thanks," Harry smiled; he lifted his hand and squeezed Danny's hand that was sitting on top of the table. As he did this he looked from the corner of his eye. Dougie hadn't seen the move, Harry cursed to himself. After everyone had finished dinner Tom suggested they go into the living room. Dougie went into the kitchen with Gi to help clean up. It only took a few minutes and when they'd finished they joined the boys in the living room. When Dougie walked in he bit his lip. Harry was seated on the floor between Danny's legs, but it couldn't mean anything, right? He brushed it off his mind as he took a seat on the opposite side if the room, directly in front of Harry's line of vision. Tom and Gi sat to his left. Once again Tom sparked a conversation. This time, however, Dougie kept his eyes planted on Harry. Harry on the other hand was keeping his attention on Danny, but occasionally sneaking glances at Dougie to see his reaction. As they spoke Harry reached up and caught Danny's hand, twisting their fingers together.

"You're acting...Sooky..." Danny whispered to Harry as the older man leant into Danny's touch.

"I've got reason to," Harry replied in a whisper. Harry wasn't sure how long they had all sat in the living room, Tom, Gi and Danny all talking, Dougie occasionally joining in but keeping his main focus on Harry, and Harry staying quite while working an attempt to make a move on Danny.

"Shit, I didn't realise it was that late," Tom said as he looked up at the clock.

"1.30 all ready...I'm going to bed," Gi replied. "Night everyone,"

"Night Gi," Danny and Harry said.

"Night," Dougie said.

"I'll just lock the house up then be up hon," Tom said. Gi smiled and headed to bed. Dougie was the next to stand and say goodnight. He forced himself to take his eyes off of Harry and go to his room. He closed the door and let the tears prick his eyes. It hurt to see Harry depending on Danny for comfort.

* * *

**Ok. As promised here is another chapter. But wait, what's that? It seems the chapter fairy paid a visit and so I shall post another few chapters. xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Harry smirked as he closed the door to his bedroom. He would wait ten minutes then go to Danny's room, claiming he couldn't sleep and needed to talk to somebody. Been the person that Danny is, he would say they could talk. Then after a while Harry would make a move. This had to work, there was no other way. When Dougie found them the next morning he would realise that seeing Katie was a huge mistake, he would regret ever going to find her. Then he would beg Harry to take him back, promise that he really did love him and be his forever. At least that's how Harry hoped it worked out. By the time he'd double checked his plan over in his mind ten minutes had passed. He stepped from his room into the hallway that was filled with darkness. He took the several steps to Danny's door then knocked.

"Yeah?" Danny asked. Harry stepped in to see him sitting up in bed reading a book.

"Sorry...I can't sleep...I just think I need to talk to someone," Harry said.

"Sure..." Danny said, marking his page and putting the book on the bedside table. "What's up?"

XxxX

It was a new day. And new days meant starting fresh. Dougie got out of bed, knowing what he had to do today. He showered and dressed before standing in front of the mirror. He told himself that this was the best thing for everyone. This would fix what problems there were, and hopefully prevent future problems. With one last glance over his appearance he stepped from his room. He found it odd that he was looking himself over, it's not like he was going on a date or anything. He was just going to apologise to Harry. He walked to Harry's room and knocked but there was no answer. He opened the door but the room was empty. He headed downstairs, maybe Harry was already up. But he didn't find Harry. Dougie went back upstairs and was about to knock on Tom and Gi's door when he heard the talking so he went to Danny's door. He knocked but there wasn't an answer. He opened the door and his heart sunk deep into his chest and then it shattered. In front of him was Harry and Danny. They were holding each other, their bare chests pressing together, Harry's head resting in the crook of Danny's neck. Danny's arms were wrapped around Harry. In Dougie's mind he screamed that it should be he who was holding Harry. As tears filled his eyes he fled from the room, leaving the door open as he went. He ran downstairs and made his way outside to his car.

With tears streaming down his face he put the keys in the ignition. He started the car and reversed from the drive. Nothing had happened between him and Katie, they'd only talked. So why did Harry think that he had to go and sleep with Danny to get back at him? He knew he'd hurt Harry by been so secretive about the whole situation with Katie, but he thought it was the right thing to do. He didn't want to just come out and go on about this girl he hadn't seen since he was fifteen. He thought that it wouldn't hurt Harry as much, he thought wrong. Now he knew that he'd been stupid to hide it all As he pulled up in front of Katie's house he tried to wipe away the tears. He walked to the front door and knocked, then rang the bell, but there was no answer. Then he remember what she said yesterday. _  
"I'm going to pick Rebecca up tomorrow, she's staying with her father for the weekend,"_  
Katie was divorced and Dougie could sympathise with the feelings because he'd seen that with his parents. With a sigh he headed back to his car and drove off, but he had no idea where he was driving.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry woke and it was like a scene from a movie. Sunlight was splayed against his skin; he was wrapped in a warm embrace and memories from the previous night were playing in his mind. He'd never felt so perfect then in those moments when Danny whispered those words, when he used the gentle touches. He shifted himself from Danny's embrace and sat up. Yes, to say he felt good was a simple statement, but to say he felt great was going just a bit too far. He looked down at Danny's sleeping form and smiled. He certainly had made Harry happier. Harry glanced up to see the bedroom door open; it had been closed when he'd gone to sleep. Perhaps Danny had gotten up during the night. Or maybe Gi was up cooking breakfast and opened the door so the smell of food would wake them. Either way all he wanted to do was go back to that warm embrace that felt so good. He snuggled back into Danny's chest and sighed, this is what it felt like to be held with meaning. Not for a moment did it grace his mid that Danny still had Georgia. And really, he still had Dougie, but he would not acknowledge that fact until it needed to be acknowledged.

"Tom told you about what happened between us, didn't he?" Danny mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"I guessed," Harry replied.

"Close enough," Danny said, shifting so he was now facing away from Harry. "Don't wanna be rude but my arm's fallen asleep,"

"I miss the curls," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Danny's waist. Danny took Harry's hand, tracing invisible patterns with his fingers on the older man's skin, as he thought.

"I don't miss the mullet," Danny laughed. Harry joined in the laughter and then it fell silent. As they lay there they wondered why they were doing this. It dawned upon both of them that it could not last, yet it felt so good. So why would they put themselves through this if it was just going to end in them getting hurt?

"Should get up," Harry said. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"It was good, yeah?" Danny asked. Harry turned back and looked at Danny.

"Yeah," Harry smiled and placed a soft kiss on Danny's lips. Then he left the bedroom and went downstairs. After he made a cup of coffee he stood at the window in the kitchen and stared outside. The sky was clear and the sunshine that radiated indicated that spring was here. He was unsure if it looked extra wonderful outside because it was spring, or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him because he was in a good mood. Nobody else was up and he decided that it was easier just to go back to bed. He climbed the stairs and was about to open the door to Danny's bedroom when he heard voices. He stood still and pressed his ear to the door, listening carefully.

"...I'm sorry Tom..." Danny said, his voice low and sounding as if he was in pain.

"I can't believe it Danny...After everything...You do _this_," Tom sighed. There was a pause and Harry knew exactly what they were talking about. He knew that he had to make Tom see that this was something that was ok to do. He walked in and Danny and Tom looked up at him. Then Tom stood up.

"I...I can't even..." Tom shook his head and walked out.

"He knows," Danny whispered.

"I heard," Harry said. He walked over to the bed and pulled Danny close.


	15. Chapter 15

Within the space of a couple of hours that Dougie had been driving around the sky had gone from a brilliant blue to a depressing grey. He pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. Before he knew it the clouds had cracked and rain was falling. As he stepped from the car he realised that nobody could see his tears out here because they disguised themselves as rain drops. The rain was getting harder with every step he took and after only making it as far as a few metres from the car he stopped. He knew he should get out of the rain but his body wouldn't move because whenever he did move it hurt. With every step closer to Harry his heart broke just a bit more and he was convinced that soon his heart will have diminished to dust that would blow away with his next breath. The rain was now coming down hard and as he turned his face to the sky the sting was nothing compared to that of the sting in his heart. He heard someone open the front door but didn't look over.

"Dougie! Come inside," Tom said from the door way. Dougie didn't answer him. Tom shrugged a jacket on and darted out into the rain. He grabbed Dougie by the waist and pulled him inside. "You'll catch a cold, then pneumonia...Go upstairs and get changed,"

"Or maybe I'll stay in these wet clothes and catch pneumonia and then die and everything will be better," Dougie said. His voice held no trace of emotion and it scared Tom.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again," Tom said.

"Why? You gonna miss me if I die?" Dougie asked. "Cause you'll be the only one,"

"Stop it," Tom growled.

"You wouldn't miss me, would you," Dougie sneered as he saw Harry in the doorway. "You wouldn't care because you'd have Danny,"

"Dougie..." Harry stopped as Dougie ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. Dougie slammed the bedroom door shut and locked it. He wanted to scream, wanted to trash his room, kick things, punch the wall, break things, he wanted to break Harry. All of the heartbreak was turning sour, gradually building into anger. After pacing around his room trying to rid himself of the angry feeling he gave up. Anger had broken into his heart, and his head, and wasn't going away. With a huff he stormed downstairs and into the living room. He walked right up to Harry, the only one in the room.

"You hurt me!" Dougie screamed and then he swung a punch in Harry's direction. But he'd made it too obvious he was going to hit him and Harry stepped away, narrowly avoiding Dougie's fist. Not knowing what else to do Dougie began hitting Harry's chest.

"Dougie..." Harry whispered. He knew he could stop Dougie with ease, he wasn't the strongest person, but the hits he was placing on his chest were quite hard. With a sigh Harry caught Dougie's arms. After a moment Tom, Gi and Danny appeared in the doorway.

"Let me go..." Dougie said through gritted teeth, struggling against Harry's strong grip. "I hate you! I hate you for everything!"

"Hate me, fine. But don't you dare talk about dying," Harry warned and then he let Dougie go. Dougie wanted to believe that Harry really did care about him; he wanted to believe that Harry wanted him alive and safe. But something deep down in his heart was telling him it was a lie. So without a word he turned his back and walked away. He could go to his room or go back outside, to the car and leave. He took the stairs and went to his room.

"Everything is so fucking messed up," he cried to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

It was late, the grey sky made darkness fall just that extra bit faster, the rain was still pouring down. Danny sat in the living room, his eyes cast to the wall where a photo of Tom, Gi, Harry, Dougie, Georgia and himself hung. Harry sat next to him; his eyes closed, head back, trying to get his mind around everything going on. Tom sat on the opposite side of the room looking around the room, eyes casting over two of his best friends, his mind thinking about his other best friend up in his room. They heard the front door open and then there was quiet murmuring and seconds later Georgia appeared in the doorway, Giovanna behind her.

"Georgia!" Danny said with surprise.

"C'mon, we're going home," she said, holding her hand out. Danny was reluctant to leave. He wanted to be there for Harry and even for Dougie. He didn't want to leave Tom and Gi to deal with everything. "Danny..."

"See you later," Danny said to Harry, giving his arm a squeeze. He took Georgia's hand and said his goodbye's to Tom and Gi before quickly darting upstairs. He knocked on Dougie's door.

"Fuck off!" came the muffled reply from Dougie.

"I'm going, I'll see you later..." Danny said. There was no reply to that. "I love you Dougie," He went back downstairs and grudgingly walked out.

"Tom..." Gi said and walked into the study. Tom followed her in and closed the door behind him. "We need to discuss things,"

"I know..." Tom said.

"We can't keep been the ones who take these problems on...I know you want to help the boys, I know how much you love them...But it's not our place...We have our own lives to run," Gi said.

"I know..." Tom said. He stared at the floor. He wanted to be the one who was always there, but reality was, he couldn't be, just like Gi had said.

"You need to take Harry home, I'll ring Sam and see if Dougie can stay with her for a while," Gi said, cupping Tom's face in her hands. "It'll be better this way," Tom watched after Gi as she walked from the study and upstairs. It took him a minute but with a sigh he walked into the living room to tell Harry he was going to take him home.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked.

"Not really..." Tom said, sitting down next to Harry. "Gi wants space...She's ringing Sam to see if Dougie can stay with her for a while..."

"And she wants me to go home," Harry guessed. Tom just nodded as he put his head in his hands. "It's ok,"

"No, it's not...I'm the only one of the four of us who doesn't have any problems...I should be helping you guys, not getting rid of you," Tom groaned.

"Really Tom, its fine..." Harry said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen where he'd left his car keys. Walking back into the hallway he met Gi coming downstairs. "Thanks for everything Gi...Means a lot,"

"No problem..." Gi said. As she and Harry walked back to the living room she bit her lip, starting to realise it was a bit harsh to just boot everyone out.

"I'll call you in the morning..." Harry said as he walked to Tom and gave him a hug.

"You look tired Harry, we'll drive you home," Gi smiled.

"You don't have to, it's ok," Harry said, not wanting to be a pain.

"It's fine," Gi said. "Hon, why don't you grab our car and follow us and I'll drive Harry home,"

"Ok," Tom said and walked out.

"I'll just go and tell Dougie," Gi said before going upstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Dougie listened to the sound of the front door closing as Tom and Gi took Harry home. He had just nodded when Gi informed him that she'd rung his mum and that they were taking Harry home. After counting to thirty in his head he stood up and walked out of his room and downstairs. He peeked through the window to see that both Tom and Gi's vehicle and Harry's vehicle were gone. Quickly he darted back upstairs and begun to throw clothes into his suitcase. After five minutes he'd packed up most of the necessary things he needed. He was making his way downstairs with his suitcase, backpack, jumper hung in the crook of his arm and the weight of decisions on his shoulders, when he came to a halt. He dropped everything at the bottom of the stairs and ran into the study. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Tom.  
First of all I'd just like to say how much you mean to me. You've done so much to help me. You gave me a home, you looked after me, and you truly are my best friend. You are amazing. Thank you for letting me take up a place in your home, in your family. I love you. _

_Gi.  
Thank you for a lot of things, but thanks for your cooking. If ever I was hungry your cooking filled the spot. Thanks for been there for me, for been someone I could talk to. I love you. _

He folded the piece of paper in half, scribbling Tom and Gi onto it, before grabbing another sheet.

_Danny & Georgia  
You taught me to laugh everyday, to smile through the bad things and everything would be fine. And I've done that, a lot. Thank you. You are both amazing friend. I love you._

Folding the second piece of paper in half he jotted Danny and Georgia onto the blank side.

_Mum, Jazzie, Fletch, Georgia & everyone else.  
I love you all. I want you all to know that you mean so much to me. You are all amazing and don't you ever forget it. I love you xxxx_

He folded it and added it to the pile. Then he picked the notes up and ran upstairs, placing them on Tom and Gi's bed. He darted back downstairs, grabbed several more sheets of paper form the study and shoved them into his backpack, then pocketed the pen, collected his stuff and fled outside. He threw his things onto the backseat of his car and got in. As he reversed out onto the street he took one last look at the house that had become his home. And then he drove away.

XxxX

Tom and Gi pulled up and walked into the house. It was silent and Tom walked upstairs and opened Dougie's bedroom door, but he wasn't in there. He headed back down to Gi.

"He must have gone home," Tom said as he watched Gi take the phone off the hook.

"Yeah, Sam said she wouldn't' be long when I rang her, so they must have gone right away...But we won't ring...No need...And now, we will have some time to ourselves," Gi said.

"How?" Tom asked.

"Well..I'll take the phone off the hook, we'll turn our mobiles off...Then I'll run us a nice hot bubble bath while you grab a bottle of wine...And we will relax," Gi smiled.

"Sounds good," Tom replied as he pulled Gi into a hug. Gi slipped her hand into Tom's pocket and grabbed his phone, turning it off and then doing the same with her own phone. She put them both on the side table and walked upstairs. Tom went into the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses before opening a bottle of red wine. Even though he hadn't wanted to see the guys go, he knew it was best. And the thought of finally been able to relax with his girlfriend was taking over. He took the two glasses and headed upstairs. He could hear Gi humming to herself as he walked into the bedroom. He stepped into the bathroom, not even noticing the scattered paper on his bed.


	18. Chapter 18

It was just on seven when Tom walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, holding the two wine glasses. He walked out of the bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen. After rinsing the glasses and putting them on the side he headed back upstairs. He changed into his pyjamas just as Gi walked into the bedroom after blowing out the candles.

"Wasn't that nice?" she smiled.

"It was lovely...Thank you," Tom replied and pulled her in for a kiss. After a moment she pulled away.

"I have something for you," Gi said. "Wait here,"

"Ok," Tom nodded. He watched as Gi left the room then turned to the bed. He walked over, thinking he would pull the covers back, but instead he found himself picking up three pieces of paper that lay on his bed. He instantly recognised Dougie's handwriting. He opened the note that had his and Gi's name on it. The words bought a smile to his face. He picked up the other two notes, thinking it wouldn't hurt to take a look. The notes were pretty much that same. Gi walked back in just as he put the notes down.

"What's that?" Gi asked, her hands behind her back.

"A thank you note from Doug," Tom said. "What do you have?"

"Sit down," Gi smiled. Tom sat on the edge of the bed and Gi took a seat next to him. "We've been together for nearly eight years now...And I love you so much...So I thought it was about time that we had these..."

"Are you...?" Tom leant back a little as Gi produced a box from behind her back and opened it. Inside lay two silver rings.

"What? Proposing?" Gi laughed. Tom nodded. "You idiot...They're promise rings,"

"Ohh..." Tom said, realising his mistake. "Aww, Gi...They're wonderful,"

"I love you," Gi smiled as she took the larger of the rings and slid it onto Tom's finger. Tom then did the same.

"I love you too," Tom said. Just as he was about to kiss Gi there was a banging from downstairs. Tom listened for a second and realised it was someone at the front door. He let out a sigh and headed downstairs. He opened the door to see Harry.

"Is Dougie here?" Harry asked his voice thick with panic.

"No, he's gone back to Sam's," Tom said.

"No he hasn't. Sam came around to my place not long ago and said that when she came here there was no one home and she thought he might be at my place," Harry said.

"Fuck..." Tom mumbled under his breath. The notes that he'd found on the bed now took on a completely different meaning.

"Tom?" Gi said from the top of the stairs. As she came down she saw Harry and her brow creased. "What's wrong?"

"Dougie's missing," Tom whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry sat in a silence that was deafening. It had been three days. Three days since Sam had knocked on his door, asking if Dougie was there. He'd said no, he was at Tom's. Sam went on to inform him that she'd been there and no one was home. It had been three days since he figured out the horrible truth that Dougie had gone missing. He walked outside to the mail box. Sam had asked everyone to keep things quiet for another day or so. If Dougie hadn't turned up by then, she would call the police. He took the letters from the mail box and went back inside. Sitting at the kitchen table he flicked through the mail. Bills, bills, bills, a letter from him mum, bills, junk mail, junk mail...he dropped all the other mail and held the one envelope in his hand. He could recognise that handwriting anywhere. He ripped the envelope open and pulled out several sheets of paper.

_Dear Harry,_

_ By now you've figured out that I've gone away. I don't know if it's temporary or if it's permanent, I still have to figure that bit out. I'm not sure how long it took for this letter to get to you but I hope it didn't take too long. I'm sitting on the train as I write this so I realise that my handwriting is a tad messy. Now I have to explain everything, so here goes. _

_When we first met I was just a terrified kid with problems at home. As soon as the band started, and we all moved into the big house together, you took me under your wing. You were there to protect me. When my Dad left, you were the one who held me while I cried. Pretty soon we all grew, not just in age, and in my case height, but also in our bonds with each other. It was obvious that you and I had one of the strongest bonds. _

_I still feel that connection with you, Harry. I still feel that if I were to come back you would take me in your arms and hold me while I cried, like you've done so many times before. Now that I think about all of those times we held each other, the times we smiled, laughed, cried, fought, made up...All of those times, I now realise that it wasn't just our friendship talking. It was so much more, it was love. If I wrote down all of the times that we overlooked the love that was building I would need more than just a few sheets of paper, I'd need a whole book. _

_I don't know if you will ever love me again, but I'm hoping you will. I certainly still love you. I know that what I did was wrong. I know that going behind your back and seeing Katie was wrong. I know that betraying your love was wrong. I honestly don't know how to say I'm sorry. The words are one thing, an action is another, but to combine them all and making it truly heartfelt and meaningful, to make you accept the apology, that is something difficult. _

_Harry, for the past eight years of my life I have know you. I have grown up with you in some of the most important moments of my life. I have learnt from you. Thank you for teaching me some of the most important things I will ever know, like how to shave. I bet that made you laugh. But one of the most important things you taught me; how to love. If ever I was to fall so hard for someone, in the space of such a short time, it was you. And I wouldn't have it any other way. _

_Well, love, I guess this is it. I've said written all I can. In these couple of pages I can honestly say I have expressed all I can in words. There are just some things that cannot be written, some things that are too important, and some things that need to be seen to be believed._

_Please take care. Don't worry about me, don't fret. I will contact you again soon. _

_I love you. _

As a tear fell onto the page Harry took a sharp intake of breath and with shaking hands he pressed the paper to his chest.

"Dougie..."


	20. Chapter 20

"What if he never comes back?" Harry whispered into Danny's chest. Danny had come over to spend the afternoon with Harry, knowing that this was when Harry needed someone. Harry hadn't wanted anybody to come over but Danny was adamant he stayed. Truth be told Harry was thankful Danny had stayed.

"He will..." Danny whispered back. They'd been lying on the bed in silence for some time before that. As a comforting gesture Danny rubbed his hand up and down Harry's back.

"I got a letter from Dougie," Harry said, pulling away from Danny to sit on the edge of the bed. He hadn't told anyone about the letter he'd received that morning.

"What? When?" Danny asked as he too sat up.

"This morning," Harry said, opening the draw on the bedside table and handing Danny the pieces of paper. Danny read over the letter with a concerned look on his face. "Please don't tell anybody that he wrote to me..."

"Why?" Danny asked, handing the letter back to Harry who clutched the paper close as if it would fly away at any moment.

"Because I have this feeling...I just don't want anybody else to know," Harry sighed.

"Alright, nobody else knows," Danny agreed. The silence that had momentarily fallen was broken by Danny's phone ringing. "Hello?...Yeah...Ok, I'm coming home now,"

"Georgia?" Harry guessed when Danny put his phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah...She wants me to go home for dinner, do you want to come?" Danny asked.

"No...It's ok...I'll get myself something," Harry smiled. It took Danny twenty minutes to leave. He kept apologising to Harry for leaving, and then he would start to worry about Harry and stay for a few minutes longer. In the end Harry literally pushed him out the door.

XxxX

In just under an hour Dougie had managed to go to his Mum's house and apologise for leaving like he had. He promised he would make it up to her and Jazzie but first he needed to see everyone else. Then he'd gone to Danny's but only found Georgia. He told Georgia that he would call back around when Danny was home. Then he went to Tom and Gi's. Again, he apologised and promised he would make it up. Finally he arrived at Harry's. He didn't have the courage to go and knock on the door so instead he kept hidden in the shadows and watched through the window. As the front door opened his heart sunk. Danny walked out and drove away. He had no idea why Danny had been at Harry's place. The thought that kept coming up was 'Harry and Danny are together'. It sounded reasonable, except for the fact that Georgia and Danny were still together, that or she had no idea-so it was more of an affair of sorts-. He crept around to the back of the house, locating Harry's bedroom window. Only a minute later Harry walked into his bedroom. Dougie watched as Harry paced around his bedroom for a moment before slamming his fist against the wall. He looked angry, or maybe he looked upset, Dougie couldn't figure it out.

"Why did you have to go?" Harry screamed into the silence of the room. Dougie felt the words hit him; he knew that Harry was upset because of him. "Why did you have to run away? Why did I have to sleep with Danny?" this time Harry punched the wall, leaving a very visible mark. He winced in pain and held his hand, examining the damage he'd done to his hand. Dougie was torn between going in and making sure Harry was ok, or leaving again. Harry had just unconsciously confirmed to Dougie that he and Danny had slept together. With a sigh Dougie ran to the back door and let himself in, knowing exactly where the spare key was. He quickly made his way down the hallway and walked into Harry's room.

"Dougie!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes filling with tears.

"Show me your hand," Dougie said, making his way to Harry and gentle inspecting the damage, just a cut, but he was certain his knuckles would bruise. "Just a cut...And maybe some brusing..."

"You came back..." Harry whispered as he reached out and pulled Dougie into his chest.

"Yes...But I'm going again..." Dougie said as he pulled away from Harry. He couldn't look at Harry because he knew the hurt on Harry's face would be too much to handle. "I'm sorry..."

"But...why?" Harry asked. Dougie's heart broke more, if that was even possible, when he heard the hurt that laced Harry's voice.

"Because...I've made too many mistakes..." _And you slept with Danny..._ Dougie turned his back and walked out of the bedroom. He only made it several steps down the hallway when Harry grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Please don't leave..." Harry begged. Dougie looked into Harry's eyes and lost the ability to speak, so he just shook his head. "Dougie, please...Don't leave me..."

"I have to, it's the best thing...It will help you," Dougie said.

"You are not leaving," Harry said, he let Dougie's arm go and pushed past him. Dougie heard the front door lock. As Harry walked to the back door it dawned on Dougie that Harry was locking the house, locking him inside, he wasn't going to let him leave.

"What are you doing?" Dougie asked.

"You're not going anywhere," Harry said. Dougie pressed himself against the wall. Harry's tone of voice had turned defensive and it scared Dougie.


	21. Chapter 21

Dougie sat in the living room with his eyes cast to the floor, biting his bottom lip and hands nervously fumbling with the hem of his shirt. He listened as Harry moved around in the bedroom, putting fresh sheets on the bed. Dougie wasn't sure why he was doing this but he let Harry go, deciding it would be better to avoid an argument. He desperately wanted to leave the house because the sudden change of Harry's emotions was quite frightening; he was so obsessed with keeping Dougie around. Everything went silent and Dougie listened intently but couldn't hear Harry moving. He looked up then turned around. His heart sped up when he saw Harry standing in the doorway watching him.

"I don't want you to leave me again, Dougie," Harry said. Dougie shivered at how smoothly the words slipped from Harry's lips. "And I know you want to leave..."

"So you're holding me hostage," Dougie interrupted.

"I'm not holding you hostage. I am keeping you safe, and really, this is where you belong," Harry said, his tone never slipping. Dougie swallowed hard. "Have you spoken to Katie?"

"No," Dougie shook his head.

"Well, you should. You should ring her, tell her that you've found the person you love," Harry said before turning and walking into the kitchen. Dougie sat and thought about what Harry had just said. He knew he should ring Katie but he couldn't say that he'd found the person he loves. At the moment he didn't know if he loved Harry. He pulled out his phone and bought Katie's number up on the screen. Just as he was about to hit dial Harry walked back into the living room.

"I'm about to ring Katie," Dougie said, feeling he needed to explain.

"Ok...But don't tell her that you're been, as you like to put it, 'held hostage'," Harry said and left again.

"Katie, hi...Yeah...I'm-at Harry's place...Yeah, I think I just need to spend some time with him...Ok...You too...Bye," Dougie put his phone on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. Harry was standing at the counter making dinner.

"Chicken curry for dinner...I know you like it," Harry said without looking up.

"Ok," Dougie mumbled before walking into the bathroom. He closed the door and stepped over to the sink, staring himself down in the mirror. His eyes flicked from his own face to the reflection of the window several times. For a moment he thought about jumping out of the window but seconds after the thought a dreadful image of Harry hunting him down slipped into his mind. So brushing off that thought he splashed water over his face then left the bathroom. He walked into the kitchen and this time Harry turned around.

"Come sit up here," Harry smiled, patting the counter next to where he was making dinner. Dougie hesitated for a moment but complied with Harry's wishes. "You're not trying to run away,"

"No...I don't want to leave..." Dougie knew this was a lie but maybe if he convinced Harry that was the truth he would unlock the doors and stop watching him like a hawk.

"Really?" Harry smirked. "I don't believe you,"

"Why?" Dougie asked.

"You look scared," Harry stated. Dougie knew it was true; he couldn't help the scared look that had glazed his features. He thought for a moment and then slipped to his feet. Harry put the knife down and went to speak but Dougie pushed himself between Harry and the counter.

"Do I look scared now?' Dougie questioned. Then he pressed his lips firmly against Harry's. It stunned Harry for a moment and Dougie knew this because Harry didn't kiss back.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry pushed Dougie away. He didn't want Dougie to kiss him because it sent his body crazy. Yet, he was craving Dougie's body badly. For a moment they stood in silence and then Harry grabbed Dougie by the waist, pulling him forward. With fierceness he crashed his lips to Dougie's and dominated the kiss. Within seconds his hands were running up Dougie's sides. Dougie shivered when Harry's hands made contact with his skin. Harry roughly moved them from the kitchen to the bedroom, never once breaking the kiss. As he pushed Dougie onto the bed and straddled his hips Dougie briefly thought about what was happening. But his thoughts were soon erased as Harry's began to explore his body.

XxxX

"I'll get the phone," Tom said as the phone let out another shrill ring. He placed the mixing bowl down on the bench top and left the kitchen. Giovanna watched after him, smiling because she saw the light back in his eyes. It was a light she hadn't seen since the whole fiasco with Dougie started. Now that they had been left alone, they had time to relax and get back to their normal lives. Only a minute later Tom walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was on the phone?" Gi asked.

"Dougie..." Tom said. Gi wiped her hands on the tea towel then gave her full attention to Tom, but the look in her eyes told him that she was not impressed to hear that Dougie had been on the phone. "He rang to say he was staying with Harry tonight...Said he'd rung everybody else..."

"Ok," Gi said before turning back to the cooking. It's not that she didn't care, because God knows she did. But it seemed that Tom was getting too attached to other people's problems instead of looking out for himself, and even her for that matter. But she knew he would never do it intentionally.

"I'm sorry Gi..." Tom said after a moment. Gi turned back to him.

"What for?" she asked.

"We need to talk..." Tom mumbled, looking at his feet while he spoke.

"What's going on?" Gi asked. She was getting worried. Tom sounded like he had done something really terrible. She followed him into the living room and sat beside him on the couch. "Tom?"

"I need to tell you something..." Tom said. "And I'll understand if you hate me or whatever...But please, only hate me, and not anybody else..."

"Tom you're scaring me..." Giovanna said, shifting in her seat.

"Gi, do you remember that big fight we had a couple of years back?" Tom started. Ever since he had revealed his secret to Harry that night it had slowly been creeping back. After nearly two years he'd suppressed the emotions and the memory of that one night he'd had with Danny. But now it had been bought back up it didn't want to go away. He'd debated for a little while about how he could handle this situation. He could try and hide it, but that would probably lead to him going to Danny and he had no idea what would happen there. So he'd decided to try and explain to Giovanna what happened. As he opened his mouth to continue he became very nervous.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates :( Please forgive me... I know this chapter is short so I will try and work on getting another one done an posted either later or tomorrow. Then I won't be updating for four days (I'm going on a mini holiday). xxx Thanks for all the reviews. It's good to see people like the story. **


	23. Chapter 23

Tom stared nervously at Giovanna. The remnants of his words lingered on the tip of his tongue. The silence was uncomfortable and Tom shifted in his seat, hoping Gi would say something. Yet he didn't know if he wanted to hear what she had to say. He felt he may have pushed things just a little too far this time. He knew that Gi was thankful they had some time on their own, time to relax and get back into their routine. He also knew that he shouldn't have bought _this_ up.

"So...Let me get this right...When we had a fight, you went to Danny, and then you two..." Gi stopped and let out a small sigh.

"Gi, I'm so sorry..." Tom said. He wanted to take everything back. He regretted ever bringing the truth up. He bit his bottom lip, knowing he was probably going to lose if they started to fight. Then out of nowhere Gi started to laugh. The sounded echoed around Tom and he sat there in a daze staring at his girlfriend. "Gi..."

"Tom..." Gi gasped through laughter. "Oh, God...Tom, you are...I can't..."

"What? Gi, I know what I did was stupid but..." Tom said, wanting to explain.

"Tom...I've known about it since it happened..." Gi said as she settled.

"You have?" Tom all but yelled as he jumped up. He paced around the room, rubbing his hands over his face. "How?"

"I overheard you and Danny one day...I only heard pieces but it was enough, and I put it all together," Gi smiled.

"So you're not mad at me?" Tom asked gingerly.

"No," Gi said before leaning in and giving Tom a kiss. Tom sighed into the kiss, moved closer to Gi and then took everything a step further.

* * *

**I'm back! And I am terribly sorry about the shortness of this chpater. Gah, it's just dreadful. However, on a much more pleasant note... Have you all heard the big news? If you haven't I don't want to alarm you but... TOM AND GIOVANNA ARE ENGAGED! OMFG finally Tom! Took him long enough. xxxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

"Tell me..." Harry said as he traced random patterns on Dougie's arm. "...And be honest, did I overstep the mark earlier?"

Dougie took another breath and at the same time started to think. Had he overstepped the mark? Did he even have to ask that? Of course he had! What was with all of the 'let's keep Dougie hostage' business. It had been an experience Dougie had much rather have avoided. If it were to happen again he would definitely call the police. It had been as if Harry had been possessed by something. But as Dougie pondered on that thought he did begin to realise that he'd gotten himself into this whole mess. From the moment Katie had reappeared in his life to the very second he was thinking this, he knew it all came down to his own actions. Why had he even hidden it all? It seemed like such a stupid idea now. If he really cared about Harry he would have been open. Instead he'd snuck around like a silly school child. So if he was to blame anyone he should be blaming himself. And now here he was, in bed after having sex with Harry.

"Yes," Dougie said, remembering Harry's question. "But so did I,"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I've been making this whole thing a mess, not just for me, but for everyone," Dougie said as he sat up in bed. "I know that I made this into a big drama and now look what's happened,"

"Oh...Did you not want to have sex?" Harry asked.

"No! I mean, yes! I wanted to have sex with you Harry!" Dougie said in a frustrated tone as he got up and pulled on his clothes. "It's just that I still haven't sorted things out with Katie, I haven't properly sorted things out with you. I'm so confused about where I stand and to top it off you've become too bloody protective. How am I supposed to think straight when you won't even let me out of your reach?"

"Dougie I'm sorry about that," Harry said softly and been unable to look at Dougie.

"Ok...You know what, I'm going to go...I need to clear my head," Dougie sighed.

"Where will you stay?" Harry asked as he forced himself to stay on the bed. Dougie had been right about him been too protective, and so he would have to resist it.

"Somewhere," Dougie said. He walked over to Harry and placed a kiss to his lips. "I'll be ok,"

"Ok..." Harry whispered. Dougie turned and left the bedroom, giving Harry a small smile before he walked down the hallway and out the front door. Once outside he began to walk, though he didn't really know where he was walking to, which he had become quite good at lately. But as he walked he began to think about everything and anything. If life was simple-yeah, what a wish! But if it were, he would be lying in bed with his lover, making small talk after their love making session. He'd be thinking about what they would do the next day, about what things could possibly happen. He would be able to wake up to a smiling face and a gentle kiss. Sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast he would rub his foot along his lover's leg and receive a knowing smirk before they made their way to shower together. Days would be spent doing everything together, no matter how big or small the task was. But this life was not simple, and it certainly was not perfect. Dougie took in his surroundings and found himself on a familiar street, in front of a familiar house. He debated between going to the house or to keep walking. After hesitating for a few moments he kept walking. Interrupting Tom and Giovanna's peace now would be pointless, besides he had no reason to see them at the moment. He only got to the corner of the street before he heard his name been called. He turned around and saw a figure back down the street. He took a few steps back down the street and was surprised to see Giovanna. He walked back to her.

"Is everything ok?" Giovanna asked when Dougie came to a halt in front of her. "I saw you go past just then,"

"Yeah..Just taking a walk," Dougie said cautiously. He knew that Gi had wanted time with Tom and it seemed strange she had come out.

"Ok..." Gi smiled. As Dougie went to walk away she spoke again. "Dougie, you know that you're welcome to come back...I know that I went a bit crazy about having some time with Tom...But, it seems too odd not having you here...So when you're ready, the house is open,"

"Thanks Gi," Dougie smiled, giving her a hug. "But I think I'll just keep walking for a while tonight and stay somewhere else,"

"Ok, be careful," Gi said.

"I will...Night," Dougie said. He continued down the street, and then onto the next one.

* * *

**I finally worte a slightly longer chapter. Let's see how this goes. xx (And I'm still excited about Tom and Gi's engagement) **


	25. Chapter 25

Harry had been lying in bed for the past hour and a half. After Dougie had left he'd gone and had a shower, got change and went back to bed. He had tried to get to sleep but worrying thoughts of Dougie out on the street on his own kept playing in his mind. He couldn't take it any longer and sat up in bed, snatching his phone from the bedside table as he went. After only two rings Dougie answered his phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Dougie, where are you?" Harry asked. He didn't want to sound protective, or worried, or pushy, but it was hard not to.

"Just coming through the back door," Dougie replied. Harry dropped his phone and jumped out of bed, running into the hallway.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to sound like I'm been over protective..." Harry apologised in advance. "...But I really was worried about you then,"

"It's ok," Dougie said as Harry pulled him close. Dougie let Harry take them back into the bedroom. As they snuggled together under the covers they relaxed, both wishing and hoping for two different things. Harry was wishing that Dougie would stay with him forever and Dougie was hoping that Katie would forgive him for any problems he'd caused her. Neither of them expressed their thoughts and soon they found themselves falling asleep in the silence. But it wasn't long before Dougie snapped from his tired state and found himself wide awake. He lay in Harry's embrace, listening to the older man's breathing even out as he fell asleep. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and the digits flashed 11.32. He sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep. Everything that his mind played over ended up becoming a knot in a very large mess that was inside of his head. Dougie gave up and slid from Harry's arms. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment to make sure he hadn't woken Harry. Once he was sure Harry was still asleep he left the bedroom, closing the door on his way out. He headed into the kitchen and switched the light on. He squinted as his eyes tried to adjust to the brightness flooding his vision. He walked over to the kettle and flicked it on. He grabbed a mug from the cupboard and a spoon from the draw before putting them on the counter next to the kettle. He stood and listened to the low hum of the kettle as it boiled. After making himself a cup of tea he went into the living room and sat on the couch. He sat in silence as he drank his tea. After putting his now empty cup on the coffee table he closed his eyes, hoping he could go to sleep, but it was useless. He let out a frustrated groan and got up, walking into the study. He grabbed some sheets of paper and a pen before going back into the living room. He sat down and began to draw and write randomly.

XxxX

Harry woke and the first thing he noticed was he was alone. He sat up and looked at the clock.

_8.45. Hmm...Maybe he went for a walk..._ Harry thought to himself as he slipped out of bed. He padded down the hallway and into the kitchen, willing himself to stay calm. He made himself a cup of coffee before stepping out of the kitchen. He glanced around and noted that the light in the living room was on. He walked over and started to breathe easier when he saw Dougie's sleeping form on the couch. He grabbed the mink blanket off one of the arm chairs and placed it over Dougie before sitting in the arm chair. As he sipped on his coffee he watched Dougie sleep. It wasn't long before Harry had finished his coffee. He stood up and took his cup to the kitchen before going into the bathroom and running the shower.

Dougie woke to find that he was still on the couch and the mink blanket from the armchair was on him. He sat up and rubbed his hand over his face as he tried to remember if he's grabbed it before falling asleep or not. He got up and went to walk into the kitchen when he heard the sound of running water. He debated whether or not to go and join Harry in the shower. He decided against it and walked into the bedroom. He opened the cupboard to try and find something of Harry's that would fit him. As he looked through the jeans he saw a familiar pair, his own, and wondered why Harry would have his jeans before remembering he's left them here once. He pulled them out and one of Harry's t-shirts before getting changed. After grabbing his phone from beside the bed Dougie wandered into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee and buttered a piece of toast.

"You're up," Harry smiled as he stood in the kitchen doorway with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Dougie looked over the rim over his coffee mug and drank in Harry's nearly naked body. "You ended up on the couch..."

"Yeah...I couldn't sleep so I got up...I must have fallen asleep there, obviously," Dougie replied, taking another sip of coffee.

"Yeah..." Harry hummed before walking off. Dougie stared at the spot where Harry had been before he placed his coffee down and pulling out his phone.

"Katie, hey, it's Dougie..." he said.

"Dougie, hi," Katie said through the line.

"Listen...I just want to say I'm sorry," Dougie said.

"For what?" Katie asked.

"I can't take you up on your offer of dinner tomorrow night,"

"Oh, that's a shame...Maybe we could reschedule?"

"Umm...Maybe...I've got some things to work out..."

"Right..." there was a long silence after Katie had spoken and neither knew what to do.

"I've gotta go," Dougie said eventually.

"Ok, bye," Katie said,

"Bye," Dougie hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He left the kitchen and made his way down the hallway. When he stepped into the bedroom Harry was making the bed. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Were you on the phone just then? I could hear you talking," Harry asked as he pulled the sheets up.

"Yeah, I rang Katie..." Dougie said. Inside he was hoping Harry wouldn't have a terrible reaction to his words. Harry just nodded and silence fell. Dougie let go of Harry's waist and turned him around. "Say something,"

"I don't know what to say..." Harry said.

"But there is plenty to talk about," Dougie said.

"Like?" Harry asked.

"Like...How much you love me, or how good looking I am," Dougie laughed.

"Well, I can't deny that," Harry smiled.

"No, you can't...And I can't deny that I love you..." Dougie replied.

"Serious?" Harry quizzed.

"Deadly serious," Dougie said. Then he stepped closer to Harry, put his arms around his neck and kissed him. Harry grabbed Dougie's waist and pulled them onto the bed, crumpling the just straightened sheets. The kiss was long, slow and passionate. Their actions said everything, the love they had for one another, the truth that they wanted to be together.

_I love you Dougie..._ Harry thought as he slid his tongue into Dougie's mouth.

_I love you Harry..._ Dougie thought as he playfully bit down on Harry's tongue.

XxEndxX

* * *

**What did you think? You have all been awesome! Thank for the reviews! :D xxx**


End file.
